shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
An Unexpected Alliance is Formed! Six Star Gods Appear!
Somewhere on unknown island in New World Somewhere in the New World the Sprenger Pirates arrived on an unknown island. While they were preparing to go to the town to buy food for their next adventure, they notice an old man walking on the beach. Tyson:*smiling*''Excuse me mister, do you know where town is. The old man was wearing riven clothes and slippers. '''Man:*cold look*''Yeah, I know, but you don't want to go to town. People there are like animals. '''Tyson:*smiling*''Just show me where town is. ''The old man told him to go throught some forest, than he will see a river. The river will lead toward the town. The old man said that he has to follow the river. While Tyson and his crew mates were preparing to go to the town, in one moment, Tyson had a strange feeling. Tyson turned towards the beach where a strange man appeared. '' '''Kenshin:*smiling*''Which one is Tyson M. Dragon? The Sprenger Pirates just looked at him. '''Tyson:*smiling*''I am! '''Kenshin:*serious face*''Great! Tyson, fight me!! Tyson jumped in front of Kenshin. '''Tyson:*smiling*''Yo! Nice to meet ya! ''Kenshin swings his sword to cut Tyson, butTyson disappears and appears few meters away from Kenshin. Tyson:*shadowed eyes*''That was unnecessary. ''Kenshin disappears and appears in front of Tyson. He swings his sword, but this time Alaude blocks his attack. Alaude:*serious smile*''Before you fight Tyson, you will have to fight me. ''Kenshin steps away. '' '''Alaude:*serious face*''Fight me or leave. '''Kenshin:*serious smile*''Ok, I will beat you first and than Tyson M. Dragon. *Kenshin draws out the sword which he kept on his back, which is a normal katana with a red line in the middle of the blade Kenshin:*grins*I am really excited...I havent used the Demon's Cursed Sword for so much time...and unforunately for you...the Demon's Cursed Sword havent taste blood for quite some time...so the sword is really hungry right now. Alaude:*serious face*I dont care about your stories, you're considered to be one of the strongest swordsmen in the world, so I want to fight you!! Kenshin:*grins*Your choice... *Kenshin puts the Demon's Cursed Sword on his back and closes his eyes Alaude:*serious face*What do you think you're doing? Kenshin:*sad smile*This is so nostalgic...the first Demon's Cursed Sword techniques I ever used were against Richard...in our first fight... *Kenshin suddenly swings his sword towards Alaude at huge speed *He releases a huge red slash at advances at imaginable speed *Alaude reacts in the last second and blocks the attack with his sword, breaking the red slash Kenshin:*smiles*'Red Demon's Sword!!' *Alaude prepares to dash towards Kenshin, but he notices something behind him *The red slash he destroyed earlier is now transformed into a lot of tiny red blades Alaude:*surprised*What? Kenshin:*grins*Come back at me! *With the words he said against Richard in their first fight, the red blades start coming towards Kenshin, cutting Alaude a lot of times in the process Tyson:*serious face*His first technique... *Alaude stands between Tyson and Kenshin full of blood already Tyson:*serious face*...brought you in this state already. It seems you two are not in the same league. Alaude:*pissed off*I WILL DEFEAT HIM!! *Alaude desperately dashes towards Kenshin *Kenshin prepares a defensive stance with his sword in front of his body *Alaude swings his sword towards Kenshin, but in the moment he notices that Kenshin will block his attack, he decides to jump in the air *There, he starts moving his sword around, creating a circular current of air around his sword Alaude:*serious face*'Air Gathering!!' Kenshin:*smiles*This reminds me so much of my fight with Kabuto...I guess that getting the Demon's Cursed Sword back really brings many memories in my head. *Alaude powerfully swings his sword down, towards Kenshin, releasing a huge air blade surrounded by a powerful air blast Alaude:*serious face*'Supreme Air!!' Kenshin:*smiles*'Red Demon's Imperial Wall!!' *Kenshin quickly stabs his swords in the ground, making a lot of red blades to come out from the ground and surround him *Alaude's technique crashes directly into Kenshin's blades, creating a powerful explosion that covers Kenshin in a cloud of dust *Alaude lands on the ground then starts looking for Kenshin, expecting to see him badly injured *Kenshin comes out of the cloud of dust without any single injury, but with the wall of red blades completely destroyed Kenshin:*smiles*Not bad... *Alaude furiously dashes towards Kenshin *Kenshin prepares an offensive stance, but then notices that the red line on his sword starts to shine Kenshin:*surprised*Oh!This is a surprise...so since I didnt use the Demon's Cursed Sword for so much time, I cant use the forms of Hell without awakening the sword first? *While Kenshin is concerned about his sword, Alaude appears in front of him and powerfully swings his sword, trying to cut him *Kenshin ducks in the last moment and dodges the attack Kenshin:*silly face*That was close! Alaude:*pissed off*BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!! *Alaude furiously swings his sword many times at Kenshin, but Kenshin simply dodges all the attacks Kenshin:*smiles*Time to use some of Demon's Cursed Sword stronger attacks... *Kenshin powerfully swings his sword towards Alaude, releasing a wave of wind that blasts Alaude in the air Kenshin:*smiles*'Red Demon:Hell Twister!!' *Kenshin then uses his Devil Fruit to empower his legs and dashes after Alaude *Once he gets in front of him, he swings his sword again, releasing a set of tornado like slashes Kenshin:*smiles*'Red Demon's Words!!' *Alaude tries to block the attacks, but he is not powerful enough and gets cut a few times *He lands on the ground, then furiously dashes towards Kenshin again *Kenshin also lands on the ground and waits for Alaude's next move *Meanwhile, the Sprenger Pirates are discussing Paradox:*serious face*It seems Alaude will lose... Tyson:*serious face*I was expecting that...look at him...in just a few minutes, he is so badly injured...and he wasnt able to leave at least a scratch on Kenshin's body... *Back to the fight, Kenshin and Alaude are clashing their swords *Alaude desperately tries to find an opening to cut Kenshin *Kenshin suddenly jumps a bit in the air and kicks Alaude with both his legs, sending him flying some distance back Kenshin:*smiles*Its fun to fight with you, but I am sorry...I want to fight your captain more. *Kenshin scratches his sword on the ground, then releases a huge ground slash, aiming it at Alaude Kenshin:*smiles*'Red Demon's Road!!' *Alaude gathers a lot of air around his sword, then stabs it into the ground, creating an explosion that blocks the attack from Kenshin *In the meantine, Kenshin started dashing towards Alaude Kenshin:*smiles*'Red Demon's Order!!' *Kenshin starts moving his sword in all directions in front of him, then, right in the moment when he is in front of Alaude he disappears and reappears behind him *Alaude gets slashed a lot of times and he notices that he has been hit with the back of the sword a lot of times as well *He feels like falling on his knees from the pain, but forces himself to stay on his feet *Alaude turns towards Kenshin and holds his sword really tight Alaude:*trembling from pain*I...am not...done...with you...yet!! Kenshin:*laughs*I like this!You actually remind me of how I was some years ago! *Kenshin stops laughing and starts spinning his sword in front of him Kenshin:*smiles*Then I will finish you off with one of my strong techniques...to show you my respect. *With a single step, Kenshin appears behind Alaude and stops spinning his sword Kenshin:*shadowed eyes*'Red Demon's Pendulum!!' *Alaude gets a 360 degree cut around his body, in the stomach area *Blood is seen flowing from his body as he drops his sword and falls on his knees, defeated *Kenshin notices that his sword is covered in Alaude's blood Kenshin:*demonic look*I told you in the beginning of the fight... *With a last effort, Alaude gets back on his feet and turns towards Kenshin Kenshin:*serious face*Dont be an idiot...there is no way for you to defeat me...would you die for nothing? Alaude:*heavily panting*I...WONT...GET...DOWN!! *Tyson suddenly appears behind Alaude and grabs him by his right shoulder Alaude:*surprised*Captain... Tyson:*dead serious face*He is completely right...I am going to fight him now. *Tyson suddenly disappears and appears again in the same place *This time he has his sword in his hands Tyson:*serious smile*Its time for real battle to start. Kenshin:*serious face*You better be ready 'cause I wont be soft. Tyson:*serious smile*Oh I am ready. *They both disappear and after some seconds they appear again *After two seconds they both get cuts on their hands Tyson:*smiling*Hahaha. This is awesome I haven't had good opponent some time. Kenshin:*serious smile*Same goes for me too. *They both powerfully dash at each other *They clash and everything around gets cut Tyson:*serious smile*Thats pretty awesome power you got there. Kenshin:*serious smile*Well you get stronger trought battles and hard training. Tyson:*serious smile*Thats what I know the best. *pushes Kenshin a little* I have been fighting scence I was little kid. *Kenshin and Tyson starts pushing each other stronger Kenshin:*serious smile*I see, than that means that I chose good opponent. Tyson:*serious smile*Hmpf... *They shove each other back *Tyson stops and jumps high right above Kenshin *He starts spinning in the air and in one moment he starts falling down toward Kenshing while spinning *Kenshin blocks Tyson's attack, but he's being pushed into the sand Kenshin:*serious face*What the hell?! *Tyson jumps back a little and he starts falling into sand Tyson:*smiling*Hahaha, seems like we are going to be drawn into the sand. Kenshin:*serious face*This isn't time for that. If it starts going like this we will drown. We gotta think of something. *Tyson suddenly closes his eyes and jumps Kenshin:*serious face*Good idea, maybe I can use some of my techniques to fly toward trees. *Tyson suddenly starts falling toward sand Kenshin:*serious face*What the hell is he doing?! *Tyson's preapers to swing his sword Tyson:*serious face*'Tiger's Soul!!' *Tyson furiously hits into the center of the beach *Sand starts flying everywhere and from the center a big maggot fly's out cutten into pices Kenshin:*serious face*So thats what was belove here. Tyson:*serious smile*Now that that's out the way, we can countinue our battle. *Tyson disappears and Kenshin also, in one moment the both appear near sea clashing *They do the same again *Kenshin suddenly completly disappears and appears in fron of Tyson with demonic look on his face *He slashes Tyson and cuts him completly Kenshin:*serious smile*Come out this is just your clone. Tyson:*smiling*Haha you got me. Kenshin:*serious face*Why are you kidding with me? I wanted to fight you seriously. Tyson:*smiling*Well thats 'cause its way funnier this way. Kenshin:*serious smile*Maybe so, but I an here to fught and not paly games. Tyson:*shadowed eyes*Ok, than I will fight you seriosly. *Tyson disappeas and appears behind Kenshin with his back turned on him Tyson:*shadowed eyes and calm voice*'Tiger's Needle!!' *Kenshin gets cut on his cheek and than around his stomack *Kenshin starts puking some blood Tyson:*serious face*Thats occurs when I attack you with this attack, *Kenshin stands up and spits some blood Kenshin:*serious face*I see, this attackwas very similar to one I have. *Kenshin suddenly appears near Tyson and he is sheating his sword while walking slowly Kenshin:*serious face*'Demon's Road!!' *The ground beneath Kenshin gets destroyed and Tyson gets some scratches on his body Tyson:*shadowed eyes*Interesting technique, but not enough to kill me. I know you are not using your full power `cause I could saw your attacks. Kenshin:*serious smile*Is that so, I haven't used it at full power. Tyson:*shadowed eyes*No time for chat. Kenshin:*serious face*Agree.. *Tyson and Kenshin powerfully clash, but the both disappear and appear after some seconds *Kenshin puts some energy into his feet and mightily dashes toward Tyson Tyson:*shadowed eyes*Interesting... *Tyson stabs his sword into the ground in front of him *Kenshin preapers to swing his sword and Tyson just stands *Kenshin is 2 meters from Tyson Tyson:*shadowed eyes*'Tiger's Trap!!' Kenshin:*serious face*'Demon's Fly!!' *Tyson draws his sword from the ground and with all his might swings his sword toward Kenshin in the sometime Tiger like figure appears above Tyson *Kenshin puts some energy in his hands and with all his might swings his sword toward Tyson in the sometime Demon like figure appears above Kenshin *They mightily clash and huge blast appears that destroys half of the beach *After some minutes Sprenger crew is seencoming back from the town Daisuke:*surprised*WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE IS THE BEACH?! Tyson:*from other side of the beach*HEY YOU GUYS, WE ARE HERE! *They all come to Tyson and see Kenshin with him Tyson:*smiling*Hey, guys, meet our new friend. Sasagawa Kenshin. *The evening had come and Sprenger crew preapared banquet for their new friend *There were lots of drinks and foods *After they eat all of that they went to sleep Alaude:*serious face*Captain! Tyson:*wondering*What is it Alaude? Alaude:*serious face*How did the battle end? *Tyson sits down Tyson:*wondering*Well you see... Whe he used Demon's Fly technique and I used Tiger's Trap we just lay down and we were looking into the sky. Than I asked him: Hey Kenshin, wanna be my friend?. He said: Yeah, sure why not. Alaude:*serious face*I see... Kenshin:*serious face*Do you wanna now why I beacome your friend? Alaude:*serious face*You were here? Tyson:*smiling*Not really. *Next day Sprenger's and Kenshin went to city ''On that day, the paid an old man to let them sleep in his house. The next day, during the morning, they decided to go to a nearby restaurant. They spent there an hour drinking and having fun, but all of a sudden, they hear some loud screams from outside. Tyson:*serious face*This is not good... *Tyson gets out to check who was screaming and he freezes after seeing most of the city destroyed Tyson:*shocked*Who...who did this? *Suddenly, in front of Tyson appears a tall man with long black hair and a black coat with a hoodie Hei:*arrogant look*My name is Hei...I dont plan on saying more than that. I am here to kill you, captain of the Sprenger Pirates, Tyson M. Dragon. Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Sprenger Pirates Category:Djolee5 Category:Zoro-san